


Полоса невезенья

by Riakon



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Она оставила неизгладимый след в его душе и исчезла. Но он всё ещё любит её.





	Полоса невезенья

Молодой мужчина смотрелся в зеркало. Временами ему приходилось это делать и его недовольное выражение лица всегда довольно честно рассказывало о том, как сильно ему всё это нравится. Его лицо совсем не такое как у местных богатеев-красавцев. Оно вообще далеко от понятий красоты, хотя и уродом его назвать нельзя. Даже у местных нищих лица куда красивее, чем его собственное, хотя ему, конечно, никто об этом не скажет — он слишком богат для этого. Непозволительно богат для того, чтобы ему говорили правду.

Впрочем, одна девушка все же никогда не стеснялась в выражениях. С того самого первого момента как он её увидел. 

[- Четкий дом! — Радостно возвестила девушка с красивыми, большими глазами и милыми кудрями. Её улыбка задела что-то внутри Нолана, что прежде могла задеть только одна девушка — Аманда. Красивая талия, аппетитная попка и все это при полном отсутствии стеснительности. Это подкупало. Её красота была так же естественна, как и красота Аманды и лучше втрое любой из девиц, что приходили к нему с определенными намереньями.

Но все же, не смотря ни на что Нолан не любил быть сыгранным втемную и жаждал узнать истинную личность этой девицы. Все встало на свои места когда он узнал, что Фрэнк больше не с ними. Кровь, внезапный приезд Аманды и эта девица, которой нужно безопасное место. Все сложилось и стало яснее ясного.

— Кто ты, черт тебя дери, такая? — С любопытством спросил Росс, глядя на девушку. Это была она — убийца Фрэнка, он в этом не сомневался ни мгновенья, но вместе с тем он чувствовал себя неуютно. 

Девица немедленно поднялась, её руки заскользили по швам брюк, словно она искала в них что-то. 

— Ты сам знаешь ответ. — В её взгляде полыхнула горячее чувство. Преданность, — догадался Нолан. Ему редко приходилось видеть нечто подобное. Она готова защищать Аманду любым доступным способом?

— И всё же, я хочу услышать подтверждение или опровержение.

Девица прикусила губу, нахмурила брови и подошла к нему близко. Настолько близко, что он мог ощутить запах её кожи. Бесстрашная и дерзкая, но вместе с тем невероятно преданная и сильная. Как такая девушка вообще могла появиться в обществе Аманды? Они ведь абсолютно разные — спокойная и уверенная в себе Аманда, и эта, горячая и пылкая, но вместе с тем совершенно безрассудная девица. Как они вообще могли сдружиться? Где и почему? Впрочем, насчет того «где» у него имелись некоторые догадки, и если они были верны, то и ответ на вопрос «почему» тоже довольно быстро найдется.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы защитить её. — Проговорила она тихо, но внятно. В глазах была твердая уверенность, которую не мог разрушить некто. И ведь верно, подумал Нолан, даже если её будут пытать, она никогда не выдаст Аманду. Никогда не предаст её, не подставит и лучше сдохнет, чем причинит ей малейший вред.

— Всё? — Светлые брови Нолана взлетели вверх. Всё — это очень и очень много. Она же понимает это, верно?

— Да. — Серьезность в её взгляде не оставляла сомнений. Если вдруг он, Нолан Росс посмеет обидеть её подругу она кинется на него с кулаками, не обращая внимания на то, что рядом ходит огромный негр-телохранитель, который может сделать с ней всё что угодно. Потому что у них есть кое-что общее.

— Удивительно. — Прошептал Нолан, вглядываясь в светло-карие глаза и отшатываясь на миг. — Что ж, в этом наши цели совпадают — я тоже сделаю все, чтобы защитить Эмили Торн.

Лицо девушки перед ним просветлело. Похожа на задиристого ангела, пронеслось в голове Нолана и он усмехнулся. Он мог бы провести пальцами по её скуле, мог бы положить ей руку на затылок и поцеловать, но зачем? Всё это было, есть и будет безответно. Он мог подсыпать ей что-нибудь или просто соблазнить, но разве всё это будет иметь смысл? О, нет. Нолан знал кое-что лучше всех остальных — эта девица, настоящая Эмили Торн любила Аманду Кларк. И он видел это понимание и в её глазах. Она тоже знала, что он, Нолан Росс любит Аманду. 

— Глупо, правда? — Она улыбнулась несмело, отнюдь не имея ввиду глупым то, что они сделают для Аманды что угодно, а то, что сама Аманда, кажется, сделает всё для этого мальчишки, Джека. 

— Отнюдь. — Отозвался Нолан и положил свою руку на руку вздорной девицы перед ним. Она его покорила. Интересно, у неё так же мало друзей? — Едем. Она уже наверняка всё рассчитала.

Девушка заулыбалась сильнее, и Нолан улыбнулся тоже. Чёрт побери, почему же ему всегда так чертовски не везет в жизни? Кажется, он ей нравится и без своих миллионов, но она врят ли сможет стать его девушкой. Это все чертова жизнь. Его чёртово невезенье.]

Он всё еще смотрел в зеркало, приводя себя в порядок и вспоминал её. Она, конечно же, уехала далеко и скорее всего навсегда, и более никогда не будет плескаться в его бассейне. 

Она, скорее всего не перестала любить Аманду так сильно, как и он. Словно вообще возможно перестать её любить.

Она скорее всего еще помнит его. Но может быть и нет. 

Ей возможно по-прежнему не везёт. Как и ему.


End file.
